


suburb decay

by yerimsus (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: They were boys thrown into the world in which they could only dream so much.





	suburb decay

**Author's Note:**

> tw // homophobia 
> 
> unedited. i liked the way i wrote it raw. hope u like it.

The waves oscillated in a pursuing manner that crinkled the sea in a clothlike motion, the sun at its full regalia disrobed its rays of slanting sunlight falling upon the city in a halo of golden mist. The laughter around him lilts Taeyong into contention as he stares back into the glare of the sun hitting the surface of the water, and his hand held by Ten. Ten smiles his usual smile, an upward motion of the lips languidly reaching his eyes as he squeezes Taeyong's hand.

He didn't know he'd be able to survive and live long enough to be able to savor this moment.

They were runaway kids from a decaying suburb, an era lost somewhere in the fringes of advancing human technology and knowledge that somehow people got stuck in the ages and adage of homophobia and old tradition of burning their likes up at stakes dug up from their minds. Taeyong and Ten tried to hide their relationship as possible as they could at first, but people started catching in; a flurry of their emotions foreign to the people of the suburb puts them under scrutiny and wily perspectives. They fell victim to the prompt of their judgment. At first, it was merely mockery and taunts. Soon, however, the mockery escalated into assaults and threats that Ten lost a tooth or two fighting off the bodies that hounded him up in an alley at the back of their school, patches of his hair missing, his blood under the crescent of their nails. The school had heard about it, but nothing much was done.

Taeyong, however, thought to put the matter into his own hands. He went to school with a gun package-wrapped to evade suspicion, as he whispered the words to Ten, Ten's eyes widened. He could only do so much to stop Taeyong.

Later in the afternoon, when the glare of the sun became too much, Taeyong cried in the boy's comfort room, hidden somewhere between the second and the fourth stall. The gun shook in his hands, the ammunition blearing in his vision.

At the end, he couldn't do it.

And so they found themselves in a sixteen lane highway upscale to somewhere they could find themselves in the palm trees lining the skyline. They left no one they loved from the suburb that rose from the smoke billowing from the cars hooting past: Their fathers beat them up for loving each other while their mothers watched because it was the way of God's law, wasn't it?

Ten knew then that if God was real, he would spit on him.

He regrets nothing as he sits on the concrete jutting out with the view of the bay; he doesn't know where they are, but it didn't matter. It was either this or continue suffering under the hands of that place. Their lives there in the suburb were not a life they could live for a few more years than the life they'd be able to dredge up with their bare hands on the streets with the beaten up car sighing behind them. A hundred possibilities loom up at them.

Taeyong doesn't know, and he doesn't need to. Tears weave its way up to his eyes as he remembers what he almost did, sighs coming out in hiccups. Ten holds his hand tighter and wraps him in an embrace, his chin resting on Taeyong's head matted with grime and sweat. He doesn't know where he would be had he not left that retched place; he'd rather it be here at least Ten would be by his side.

Ten could only do so much, but he could dream of a better tomorrow for the both of them.


End file.
